Let's Meow Meow!
|designer = Yamitsu Tsuushin |engine = |released = |genre = Eroge, Visual novel |modes = Single player |ratings = 18+ |platforms = Microsoft Windows |media = CD-ROM, DVD-ROM |requirements = Minimum: OS: Windows 98/ME/2000/XP CPU: Pentium II 233 MHz (Pentium II 300 MHz recommended) RAM: More than 64 MB Graphic: High Color or True Color CD-ROM or DVD-ROM drive required }} is an adult video game developed by Yamitsu Tsuushin and Sekilala and published by G-Collections. It was released in October 26, 2003 in Japan before USA in October 17, 2004 for PC. The game features the original Japanese voices along with an English translation. ''Let's Meow Meow is an adult "Kemonomimi" interactive dating-sim game about the young man named Ibuki and group of "Kemonomimi" animal-girls. Story In the game, the player takes the role of Ibuki, a college student living on his own in an apartment complex. A lover of cats who often feeds strays in the park and takes injured cats to the vet, Ibuki is visited in the night by the Cat God, who offers him one wish in return for his kindness to animals. Ibuki wastes no time in his reply: "I want a catgirl!". The cat god immediately announces his wish is granted and then vanishes, leaving Ibuki to wonder if it was all a dream. Several days later, Ibuki is on his way home from work when he discovers a cardboard box left near his apartment. Hearing the sound of a what he believes to be a cat, Ibuki opens the box to discover not a cat but in fact a catgirl, naked and sleeping. Ibuki takes the catgirl to his flat, where she reveals her name to be Mikan, and explains that she was sent by the catlord to serve him. Over the next few days, Ibuki discovers that the situation changes, as a number of unexpected visitors accidentally moved from the cat kingdom to our world alongside Mikan. There is Mikan, the cat girl promised by the Cat God, who serves Ibuki as a maid. Next comes Hanabi, the 'wily and mischievous' bunny girl, and her young catboy butler Futaba. Following them are the seemingly reserved police officer and dog girl Shinju, the 'clumsy and child-like' android soldier Koboshi, and the cat shrine maiden Kohaku. Meanwhile, the one seemingly stable presence in Ibuki's life is Nanami Aoba, his childhood friend and daughter of his landlord. Shinju is pursuing Hanabi for stealing back in the animal world, and the two are constantly fighting. Koboshi serves as a sort of comedy piece with her clumsy ways. Nanami seems always ready to discipline Ibuki (once with a cooking pan) whenever his behavior toward the girls steps under her expectations. Endings The game has an ending with every girl except Kohaku, A harem route will be unlocked after you have seen all the regular girl's endings. Characters External links * Let's Meow Meow!: Guides, FAQ, Walkthroughs * Official site Category:2003 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Eroge Category:Windows games Category:Visual novels